


you take me all the way

by orphan_account



Series: Let's Get Unprofessional [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, But it's still gross and romantic, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, M/M, Makoto is a somewhat harder Dom than in my previous fics, Mild sensory deprivation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, ass eating, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is patient. At least he tries to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you take me all the way

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more 'gonna be here tonight' soon, honest. For now, here's some self-indulgent porn. As always, please please please please leave comments, let me know if anything is glaringly wrong, and tell me if you want me to touch on a particular kink. I'm probably gonna do the purely aftercare one I mentioned a while ago next in this series, and I'm also working on a oneshot about Haruka dealing with gender issues, which should be up soon-ish.

Haru shivers. He isn't sure how long it's been since Makoto has touched him, except that it's been _too_ damn long. He can feel the ropes constricting his forearms and ankles when he strains against them, the smooth, cool cloth covering his eyes, and the sheets under his knees and his face when he turns his head, and he can hear the occasional drip of precum from his cock onto the bed, but it isn't what he _needs_. He's been on the edge for too long - Makoto periodically slips his fingers inside him or pumps his cock just long enough for him to moan _I'm_ _gonna_ _cum_ , and then he's left with nothing but his voice again.

The obvious solution for his problem, just not letting Makoto know when he was close, was impossible in this situation - Makoto knew how his body reacted and how his voice sounded when he was about to cum, and the punishment for not saying anything was three minutes of physical isolation as Makoto just talked to him - or didn't, whichever he saw fit to do. It hadn't _sounded_  that unreasonable when they'd settled on it earlier - in fact, Haru had been the one to suggest the method - but now it seems like an impossibly long time to wait.

"How long has it been?" He asks, the roughness of his own voice surprising him. He can visualize Makoto thinking about whether or not to answer, standing by the bed and considering him. It's several seconds before he hears Makoto's voice from above him.

"I don't think you have the right to ask, Haru-chan," Makoto tells him, and then his voice is right next to Haru's ear. "I think Haru-chan is acting kind of desperate, really. Do you think you deserve to know?" 

"But it's been so _long_ ," Haru moans. He loves it when Makoto says things like that, things that put him in his place - it's just such an adrenaline rush, this indescribable burst of tension and need.

"You didn't answer my question," Makoto says sharply, cutting into his thoughts. Haru weighs his options - yes would get a tantalizing description of how needy he was; no would either get silence or agreement.

"I really _want_ to know," he hedges. Makoto's voice moves even closer to his ear - any closer and his lips would be touching it. 

"That's not what I asked you, Haru-chan," Makoto murmurs in a low voice. "First you try to avoid telling me you're cumming, then you won't answer my question." Haru hears him stand up, and then hears a soft _schlick_ sound next to his ear, over and over again until it dawns on him. Makoto's breathing sounds harsher, and Haru whimpers at the thought of what he's doing.

"If you're going to keep avoiding my question, I might just have to punish you with my cum," he says. Haru does consider that for a moment - he enjoys the feeling of Makoto cumming on him, especially on his ass or his face - but he's been briefly, torturously fingerfucked so many times now, he really just wants Makoto inside him.

"No," he says finally. "I don't deserve to know." He knows that's the answer Makoto's looking for, and he _has_ purposefully elicited punishment several times already. He hears Makoto stop stroking his cock, and he can almost feel him thinking about his next move.

"I'm going to tell you why you don't deserve to know, and you're going to repeat after me," Makoto says finally. Haru sighs in relief - at least he's in a talking mood. He's had enough of total silence.

"Are you ready, Haru-chan?" Makoto asks him. Haru replies that he is, and Makoto crouches down to be level with his ear again. 

"Haru-chan is a punishment slut," he says. Haru swallows past the pleasurable buzzing of his nerves.

"I'm a punishment slut," he repeats obediently. 

"Good baby," Makoto tells him gently. "Haru-chan likes it when I fuck his mouth so hard he chokes." 

"I like it when you fuck my mouth so hard I choke," Haru says, and he _does_ , why did Makoto have to bring that up? It's not like they're in a suitable position for that right now anyway.

"Haru-chan disobeyed me because he was so desperate to be filled up," Makoto whispers, and Haru shudders. 

"I disobeyed you because I was so desperate to be filled up," he says breathlessly. Makoto laughs softly, the sound suddenly coming from above him.  

"I don't think you understand, Haruka," Makoto says, and something about his full name makes Haru shiver. "You're not going to get _anywhere_ by disobeying me. Do you want to feel good?"

" _Yes_ ," Haru moans. He does, and yet - this, what Makoto's doing right now - he can't imagine anything making him feel better.

"Then be a _good_ cum slut," Makoto tells him. "That's the only way you're going to get something in that pretty little hole." Haru bites down a whine - Makoto had just, _just_ recentlystarted using cum slut as one of his names, and he liked it. He really liked it. He'd have to let Makoto know later.

" _No_ , Haru-chan," Makoto says sharply. "We've talked about holding back your sounds. They're not yours, remember? They're mine." Haru hears footsteps, and then Makoto's voice is coming from behind him. 

"It's been long enough, baby," he murmurs gently, in sharp contrast to what he'd just said. "If you want me, you need to be good. If I don't hear you moaning like the whore you are, I won't fuck you at all."

"I'm sorry," Haru gasps. 

"It's okay, Haru-chan," Makoto soothes, stroking a hand up his thigh. Haru trembles at the sensation. "I know you just want my cock. You're such an obedient baby, you just get a little worked up when you want to be fucked, don't you?" 

"I - I do," Haru says, distracted by the fingers stroking slowly over his hole. They slip in to spread him apart, but then they don't move any further - and Makoto's tongue is hot and slick over him, inside him. It feels incredible after not being touched for so long, but it's not _enough_ \- and he's sure Makoto knows this, but he doesn't move to do anything more, just holding him open and eating him out so _slowly_ that Haru lets out a desperate, high-pitched sound, too loud to be a whimper and too breathy to be a scream.

"Makoto, can you - please -" he doesn't finish his thought, instead gasping out a sob when Makoto pulls away.

"I wasn't gonna cum," he protests. He feels Makoto's hand caressing his hip and thigh, realizing with a sigh of relief that Makoto isn't going to subject him to solitude again. 

"I know you weren't, Haru-chan," Makoto says from behind him. "Don't tell me you want this to be over _quickly_? Not when I've got so many things I want to do to you for being so good."

Haru is silent, taking in the sound of his own harsh breathing and the frustrating stillness of Makoto's hand at the junction of his ass and thigh. He tenses when Makoto's hand leaves him and he feels the bed dip on either side of him. Makoto is crouched over him, hair brushing his ear but not touching him anywhere else.

"If you get too impatient, I'll just have to let you figure out how to cum without me," he whispers. "I want Haru-chan to feel good, but he needs to _earn_ it."

"Makoto -" Haru gasps, trying to press himself up towards Makoto's body, crazed by the knowledge that his cock is  _right_ _there_ if he could just _reach_. He moans when he feels Makoto shift his weight so he can work a hand into his hair, tightening to the point of near pain.

"Does that feel good, Haru?" Makoto asks, his voice sounding abruptly normal. Haru lets out a broken _yes_ before he can finish his sentence, knowing how much Makoto tended to panic if he thought he'd accidentally done something to hurt Haru.

"Good boy," Makoto murmurs in his ear, and jerks his fistful of Haru's hair upwards. Haru screams at the suddenness of it, but it trails off into a whimper when Makoto's shifted position makes his cock slide over Haru's tailbone, wet and heavy.

Haru takes deep, stabilizing breaths as Makoto holds his head in that position, feeling the satisfying ache of the hand twisted roughly in his hair. Makoto's breath is hot in his ear, his lips barely brushing it. 

"What's the matter, Haru-chan?" He murmurs before licking the shell of Haru's ear. Haru's back arches involuntarily as he moans, feeling Makoto's cock slip into the crevice of his ass, just rubbing teasingly against his hole.

"Oh, do you want this?" He asks, feigning ignorance. "I don't know, Haru, you've been very disobedient. You tried to cum without permission, and you know you're not allowed to feel good _at all_ unless you have my permission." He ruts between Haru's cheeks, smearing precum all over but not moving to enter Haru.

"I'm - I'm sorry," Haru gasps when Makoto thrusts against him so hard the bed rocks forward. He can't help rubbing his ass against Makoto as well - he knows he's probably not allowed to, but the idea of Makoto fucking him in such a restrained, vulnerable position is fogging his mind. 

"I know you are, baby, I know," Makoto soothes, releasing his hair slowly and stroking through it as if in apology. "Just be a good slut from here on out, and you can have my cock wherever you want it, okay? I promise." 

"I'll - I'll be good, I will," Haru says, feeling the loss acutely when Makoto leans back and away. 

"Haru-chan, baby," Makoto murmurs, stroking over his hole gently with just two fingers. "You don't need to think right now, it's okay. You just need to take whatever I give you. Can you do that?"

"Y-you're not giving me anything right now," Haru grits out, frustrated by the soft, gentle touches. Makoto _tsks_ behind him and removes his fingers entirely.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say, Haru-chan," he says. "I think you know that only nice, obedient sluts are allowed to have my cock. Don't you?" 

"Y-yes," Haru gasps. "I'll be nice. I want your cock." He feels the bed shift as Makoto leans over him, his hair brushing the shell of his ear. He shivers. 

"I don't think you want it enough," Makoto says softly. His mouth hovers right over Haru's ear, and Haru wishes he'd lick it or bite it the way he knows he loves. 

"I do, I do want it," Haru protests, pushing his ass as far out towards Makoto as he can with his restraints. "I want to suck you off, I want you to cum inside me, anything, please." 

"Hmmm." Haru twitches involuntarily as Makoto hums, lips vibrating against his ear. "You sound very sincere. It all depends on whether or not you can be obedient, though." Makoto shifts back into the position that had let his cock slip so temptingly into the crevice of Haru's ass, and reaches underneath Haru to grip him loosely.

His touch is so light it almost tickles, feathering gently over Haru's cock in a mockery of the harsh fucking he obviously craves. Haru twists underneath him and moans helplessly, incredibly glad they'd taken the time to establish a safeword as the instinctive _I_ _can't_ , _I_ _can't_ , _please_ falls from his lips. It had taken so long for him to convince Makoto that things like that were something he naturally said when he was completely caught up in in the power Makoto had over him - he couldn't count the times Makoto had stopped something Haru was thoroughly enjoying out of unfounded worry.

Makoto grazes his nails lightly across the protruding vein in Haru's cock, and Haru shudders violently, bucking his hips to grind up against Makoto. Haru can feel the momentary crack in Makoto's resolve when he rocks back down against him, releasing a soft, beautiful sound between a growl and a moan, but he quickly regains his composure, shifting his legs so that his cock no longer rubs against Haru. Haru whimpers when he feels Makoto's teeth close firmly over the soft patch of skin underneath his ear, sucking hard enough to make Haru moan with the sharp ache of it before letting go.

He leans away from Haru again, and Haru can feel the dip of the bed where he's kneeling behind him. 

"Haru-chan," he says softly. "I want you to try to fuck yourself." Haru would stare at him in bewilderment if not for the blindfold. 

"I can't," he says. "That's the point, isn't it?" 

"But I want to see you _try_ ," Makoto tells him, a hard edge in his voice that sends shivers down Haru's spine, and he understands. Makoto wants to see Haru striving vainly for something only he can give him.

Haru arches his back sharply in an attempt to rub against the mattress, but no amount of twisting will let him touch it. What he really wants is to be filled, but that's an absolute impossibility like this. 

"Does Haru-chan need my help?" Makoto asks, reaching out to run two fingers lightly down his cock, gathering the wetness running down it. He leans closer and reaches around to Haru's face, slipping fingers wet with Haru's own precum into his mouth. Haru's exclamation of surprise turns into a whimper when the head of Makoto's cock teases at his hole, pressing just enough to make him spasm erratically. His cries of _fuck_ _me_ _fuck_ _me_ _please_ are muffled around Makoto's hand when he shoves four fingers into his mouth.

"Settle down," he orders Haru. "You were disobedient. You don't deserve my cum in your mouth, but I'll let you suck on these, since you obviously need both of your whore holes fucked." 

Haru chokes a little when Makoto forces his fingers further into his mouth, but he tries to imagine that they're Makoto's cock, swallowing around them and trying desperately to sink deeper onto them, except he can't, because it's not enough. Makoto starts thrusting his fingers in and out at a harsh pace, and Haru chokes and moans, tears gathering in his eyes from the forcefulness of it and the way Makoto's cock is pressing against him from behind, just barely slipping the head in and pulling back.

He gasps for air when Makoto pulls his fingers out, and sobs before he can manage to say what he wants. 

"Makoto, I'll be good, I'll do anything, just _please_ fuck me." 

"You'll have to be a little more specific, Haru-chan," Makoto says. "Do you want me to fuck your mouth? Do you want to taste my cum? Or do you want me to fuck your hole?"

"Y-you know what I want," Haru says, almost whines.  

"But you still have to tell me," Makoto says teasingly, sliding his cock along Haru's tailbone. "I might not let you cum if you don't tell me. I could cum in your ass and leave you here, and you couldn't do anything about it." He slides his hands down Haru's thighs, over the ropes criss-crossing them. 

"I'm going to untie you," he says unexpectedly. "I'll leave the blindfold on, though." Haru is too surprised to answer, so he lets Makoto work at the knots until he's free.

"Why did you do that?" He asks once he's laying in a pile of ropes.  

"Haru-chan doesn't get to ask questions," Makoto says. "I'm going to punish you for that now. Get off the bed and on your knees." 

Haru does as he's told, feeling unbelievably light, like he's floating in lust. The buzzing sensation he gets at the base of his skull when he's submitted completely has never been stronger. 

He hears Makoto's footsteps moving towards him. They stop in front of him, and Haru's mouth falls open instinctively, knowing what's in front of his face.

"Haru," Makoto says in his normal tone of voice. "Can I fuck your mouth?" Haru nods, and then realizes he needs to speak, and says yes. 

"Good baby," Makoto purrs, the commanding edge back in his voice. "You always take your punishments like such a good boy. Open your mouth more." Haru opens his mouth further and relaxes his throat, waiting. Makoto slides in slowly at first, letting Haru breathe through it, and then forces his way down Haru's throat abruptly, making him choke. His thrusts are slow but hard, hard enough to make Haru's tears finally spill. He wants Makoto to go faster, and he hopes his desperate, whimpering sobs will let him know that. Makoto's hands tighten in his hair suddenly, pulling his head down until his cock is completely buried.

"You want to choke on my cum, Haru-chan? Are you my cum slut? You want me to keep going?" Haru tries to nod, but it's difficult. It's hard for him to actually suck Makoto because he's choking so violently, throat convulsing with sobs, but he tries, because all he can think about in this moment is being the best cum slut he possibly can.

"Give it back," he gasps when Makoto pulls out of his mouth. "I want it, I want it, give it back." Makoto yanks harshly on his hair when he tries to keep sucking him off, pulling his head backwards. 

"No, Haru-chan, not now," Makoto says, as if he's a disobedient child. "I want you to get back on the bed."

"B-but-" Haru _knows_ Makoto must have been close, and all that's in his mind is how horribly deprived he's been of Makoto's cum flooding his throat.

"If you want me to touch you again, get on the bed," Makoto says, and Haru climbs up, feeling weak. 

"Fuck yourself," Makoto tells him, and Haru reaches obediently for the lube under the bed, uncapping it and coating his fingers. 

"You can't use more than two fingers," Makoto tells him, as he's inserting one. Haru's mouth trembles, but he does as he's told, stretching himself as wide as he can, trying not to reach his prostate too often because he knows he can't cum yet.

"Stop," Makoto tells him, and Haru is actually relieved, because he needs so much more than this. 

"How many times do you think you can cum?" He asks. Haru blinks. 

"I- I don't know," he says. 

"Let's find out then, Haru-chan," Makoto says, and Haru trembles in anticipation as Makoto reaches into their bedside drawer and pulls something out. 

"You're going to get on the floor again," he tells Haru after a moment. Haru obediently climbs off the bed, but when his feet touch the floor, he hears Makoto say,

"Down." 

They have't done this in a _long_ time. Haru shudders with excitement as he hears Makoto's footsteps walking across the room, and then he says "Come to my voice, Haru-chan. Crawl." Haru scrambles as fast as he can towards the sound of Makoto's voice, breathing a sigh of relief when he finally touches his foot with a hand. Mindlessly, he starts to slather wet kisses on Makoto's feet, moaning when Makoto reaches down to tug at his hair. He holds Haru's head in place, jerking sharply whenever he moves. 

"Haru-chan, I'm not going to fuck your mouth this time. You need to _worship_ my cock." He pulls Haru's head down again, lips parting as they meet the head of his cock. Haru is surprised to feel the cock ring at his base, and he guesses that was what Makoto had gotten out of the drawer.

"Just use your tongue," Makoto corrects him, and Haru pulls back, lapping at his head, trying to swallow all the precum that's leaking out.

"Look at you," Makoto murmurs, petting his hair while Haru covers his cock in soft kitten-licks. "Aren't you being a good baby, cleaning me up with your pretty little tongue? I think you deserve a reward after all this." Haru would look up at him expectantly if not for the blindfold. 

"Lay down on the floor," he tells Haru, then slips his hands under his hips and bends him so that his cock is dripping on his own face. "You're going to eat all your cum like a good, obedient slut, and then you'll take mine in your hole." He grips Haru's hips tightly and pushes in slowly.

"Can I move?" He asks once he's all the way in. Haru says yes, and he slides out so slowly Haru can feel every inch of his cock, then thrusts in so forcefully that Haru spurts precum into his own mouth again. He grips Haru's cock, moving with such a featherlight softness that Haru writhes, supporting himself on his arms.  

"Uh, uhh, Makoto, harder," Haru begs him, but Makoto doesn't listen, and Haru cums while he's pleading for more, feeling it stain his blindfold and spurt onto his lips. He takes in as much as he can, and he's still shuddering when Makoto releases his grip slowly, lowering Haru and taking him into his arms. Haru straddles his lap and slumps bonelessly onto his shoulder, whimpering at the feeling of Makoto's hard, leaking cock pressed against his oversensitive one.

"Shhh," Makoto soothes, rubbing his hand slowly up and down Haru's spine. "You did such a good job. You just missed a little bit." He swipes a bit of cum off Haru's cheek and cups his face with his other hand, guiding it away from his shoulder. "Can you be a good baby and finish _all_ your cum?" He asks, opening Haru's pliant lips and pressing his finger inside. Haru swallows around it obediently, sucking to make sure he doesn't leave any behind.

When Haru's finished, Makoto shifts his grip so he's got an arm under Haru's thighs and one under his back, letting his head drop onto his chest. He walks over to the bed and carefully lays Haru down, smoothing the damp hair back from his face.

"Haru-chan," he says softly. Haru looks blearily up at him, eyes sore and puffy from sobbing and mouth still raw-looking from how hard Makoto had fucked it. Makoto kisses him gently and deeply, tasting the cum he'd swallowed.

"Are you still sensitive?" He asks. Haru nods, and Makoto smiles as he presses a kiss to the corner of his eye. "Do you want me to fuck you again?"  

"Yes, please," Haru says. 

"Good boy," Makoto murmurs, stroking a thumb over Haru's lips. "You're always so good, Haru-chan." Haru smiles weakly at him, turning his face to kiss Makoto's thumb.

Makoto kisses under Haru's jaw, sucking softly at the skin, while he reaches for Haru's cock and starts to pump it slowly. Haru jerks under him and whimpers, hips writhing from the overstimulation.

"T-too much," he moans. Makoto stops the motion of his hand for a moment and turns Haru's head to face him. 

"Safeword?" He asks. Haru shakes his head. 

"N-no, just, uhh, feels so - it hurts, but it's so _good_." 

"I'm gonna eat you out," Makoto murmurs into his ear. He slides down Haru's body until he's between his legs, and grips his inner thighs to spread them apart, draping them over his shoulders. He cups Haru's ass in his hands and squeezes, earning a tired laugh from Haru. His hole is shiny and red from being so thoroughly used, and Haru's whole body trembles when Makoto licks over it.

He reaches up to where Haru had left the lube when he fucked himself, and uncaps it, slicking three fingers. He eases the first two into Haru, spreading him apart so he can lick deeper, sucking at his rim when he pulls back. When he presses the third finger in, he curls his tongue along with it, pressing against Haru's prostate, and Haru actually _screams_ from the sudden sensation, the muscles of his stomach and abdomen tightening and jumping. Makoto turns his wrist and presses harder, abusing the spot with two fingers as he thrusts his tongue in and out, and Haru finally moans "I'm gonna - cumming -" and Makoto stops, taking his fingers out and licking the smear of lube from his upper lip.  

"Shh, it's okay, baby, you get to take my cock now," he soothes as Haru whimpers and moans in protest. "I promise I'll let you cum, Haru-chan, I promise." He reaches between his own legs to slip off the cock ring, extracts himself from Haru, and sets it on the bedside table. He reaches for the lube again and slicks himself quickly.

"Haru-chan, turn over for me," he says, and Haru flips over on his stomach, raising his ass so his cock doesn't rub against the bed. Makoto lines himself up, foregoing the torturous, teasing rubbing he'd subjected Haru to before, and presses in, relishing Haru's helpless sounds and the way he tries to push back onto his cock. He grips Haru's hips hard to keep them still, and smoothes his hands over Haru's ass once he's completely inside.

"Ready?" He asks Haru. Haru says he is, and Makoto pulls out agonizingly slowly before fucking into Haru so hard that the bed rocks with the motion. Haru screams again, fading into desperate, incoherent whimpers as Makoto pounds into him, the bedframe creaking with the force of it. His back twists and arches as he cums again, trying to say Makoto's name but only managing broken syllables. He makes low, helpless whining sounds as Makoto continues to fuck his already raw hole, moaning in satisfaction when he feels the warmth of Makoto's cum flood him, spilling out onto the bed as he pulls out.

Haru shifts onto his side, laying bonelessly on the ruined blankets and letting Makoto's cum leak out of him. Makoto takes the blindfold off and scoops him into his arms, ignoring the stains, and gathers him into his lap, tucking Haru's head under his chin. He leans back against the pillows, letting Haru relax into him. When Haru starts to drift off, he gets up and carries him to the bathroom, holding him up under the shower spray.

"Hey, Haru, we need to clean up," he says, as Haru blinks groggily at him. He eases two fingers into Haru's hole, just pressing deep enough to open him and gently clean out the remainder of Makoto's cum. Haru leans against his chest, exhausted and content as he lets the water sluice over him.

When Haru's clean, Makoto digs through his shirts to find Haru's favorite, the one that's just a little too big on Makoto and falls to mid-thigh on Haru. He shoos Haru into the living room to curl up on their couch while he changes the sheets, and Makoto returns to find him fast asleep.

He sits down next to him, threading his fingers through his hair and smoothing it away from his face. He leans over and kisses Haru on the forehead, lingering to smell the warm, clean scent of him, and reaches for the blanket draped over the back of the couch to cover him with.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that after saying all that stuff about leaving Haru there without letting him cum, Makoto actually made Haru cum more than he did. Poor baby, he probably felt bad about it :')


End file.
